


in time- the petals fall.

by GolgotGumShoe



Series: A Bunch of AUs nobody asked for [1]
Category: Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4
Genre: ?? i guess, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Horror, M/M, Murder, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, hm, i think i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolgotGumShoe/pseuds/GolgotGumShoe
Summary: The pocket watch ticks.The gun clicks.He doesn't know which he should listen to.





	1. blue lily

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted an excuse to make a some slight atonement-inspired fic and really just ajay saying "i love you. come back, come back to me." and then. and then. 
> 
> ...hm. 
> 
> also, i really mean it this time when i say that this shit has eventual gore. also _some_ sexual content bc it really be like that sometimes.

a blue lily.

a pocket watch.

and a pistol.

it seems so silent and yet the ticking of the watch and the clicking of the gun is heard.

they make their noises, uncooperative in rhythm, but it sets into his ears and it's started to feel so slow, and soon the noises sync together in a tuneless fashion.

it's a dangerous beat.

and it goes over and over.


	2. pocket watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he meets ajay in long beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to [this](https://youtu.be/tIuffbJ6QE4) and [ this ](https://youtu.be/mSL6RHicbj8) :) 
> 
> fun fact: the noise thing going on around here is inspired by atonement (2007)
> 
> also note that this is ajay/jason, next chapter is vaason :>>>>>>>

Jason meets Ajay in Long Beach. 

Ajay had saved his life from drowning in the waters- which really could've been prevented if Jason was not so much an _idiot_ , spraining his ankle so badly while attempting balance on the damn board. The said board is next to him, courtesy of Grant fishing it out, but his focus remains on the man who just gave him CPR, holding him. 

"Am... Am I dead?" He asks dumbly. 

The man shakes his head. 

"I- I thought you were an angel." He sputters. 

Somewhere far, in the back of his mind, he hears something ticking as the man above him snorted, handing him back to his brother where they could take him from there. 

 

_**~** tick. tock. tick. tock. **~**_

 

Jason meets him again in the bar later that night. 

"Looks like you could use a drink." Jason says as he approaches, limping. Ajay looks at him, blinking for a moment before recognizing him. 

He chuckles, shaking his head. "No thanks. I'm babysitting." He jerks his thumb to two men just at the middle of the club, drinking up a storm and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Jason snickers, enjoying the sight before he looks back to the man next to him. 

"Down for a chat, then? Kinda wanna get to know the guy who saved my life _and_ dignity." 

He makes Ajay laugh again,

"Sure." He replies, all friendly. 

They both learned a lot from each other- after finally finding the little tick in the conversation, spending what felt like hours chatting about what soon became nothing and laughing about it, and soon Jason's down to two glasses of beer and Ajay with a responsible few sips shared. 

"Ajay, how do you get to be so _disciplined_ , man?" Jason says, slumping forwards as Ajay looks at him with an amused look. 

"I just don't like drinking a lot! But even with that, _you're_ down from two glasses and it's just beer." Ajay commented, still entertained as he scanned Jason from head to toe, how he's leaning forward and slumping with pale cheeks flushing red from alcohol. "You look like a mess. How? You're taller than me too!" 

"This is harassment. I'm being harassed," Jason protested, eyebrows furrowing, but he doesn't mean any harm. "I'll have you know that this beer does a _lot_ more than usual _._ " 

Ajay rolls his eyes, "Sure, buddy. If you're gonna stumble after the third drink, I'm calling it." 

There's a pause. Ajay has the look on his eyes as he meets Jason's. 

"Okay, maybe I'm tipsy." Jason admits. 

"You're a giant stick, Jason." Ajay laughs. "The alcohol fills up sticks fast." Just as Jason's about to reply, he gets cut off. 

"Hey- Jase?" 

They both look to the source of the voice. Grant stood, scratching the back of his head. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're leaving." He says, stature firm and solid in comparison with his brother. He scratches the back of his head, looking at the both of them. Jason blinks, before looking back at Ajay.

"Well, you heard the guy." Jason smiles, getting out of his seat. "Thanks, Ajay. I'll see ya?" 

"Yeah." Ajay smiles back. 

"Oh- shit, before I go, how about I get your number?" He asks, taking his phone out. Ajay's eyes widened, and he nods, taking it and filling it out. 

" _Sweet_." Jason says as he looks at the digits before putting his phone away. 

"See ya, Jason." He says, and Jason waves back at him before he leaves. 

 

_**~** tick. tock. tick. tock. **~**_

 

   It had been a good few months after that incident happened. Jason had been inviting Ajay to hang out, sometimes Ajay does the same. He'd find out that Ajay also liked it when they'd hung out in his apartment, mostly dicking around with video games or a drink or two. They became close, very close, really, but Jason had come to realization for a few things. 

 **1.)** He had been noticing how good-looking, _photogenic_ , Ajay was. In every angle he was perfect, and every time he'd ask for Ajay to let him take photos it didn't take long just to capture his face. It was weird. But his face was perfect. Jason liked that.

 **2.)** Ajay had a nice voice. It was deep and soothing, reminded him a little bit of Keith but not so much because it was more gentle and calm. He could fall asleep to Ajay just reciting something. 

 **3.)** Ajay was great. He was ridiculously kind and generous, always let him play along with Jason's jokes or had enough patience whenever Jason wanted a mini photoshoot for the fun of it. 

 **4.)**... He's developed feelings. 

It's strange coming to terms with his feelings for Ajay. Of course- no, he wasn't insecure, but how he looked at Ajay when he first saw him to how he looks at him now, he realized that he never changed how he felt. His heartbeats go faster, his face flushes whenever Ajay gets too close or when he looks at a certain way that makes him look so good, he thinks back to the first time they met and he thinks, yeah, maybe he did die drowning and Ajay's an angel. 

It's not a longing feeling. Jason wants him but at the same time it feels fine just like this. He doesn't want to ruin what may be his only chance to hang out. 

There is almost something different that's recently come forth- their hangouts were more of a weekend thing he'd spend at Ajay's. It was sometimes dinner, sometimes the whole day with dinner, and somewhere in the back of his mind Jason is guilty for thinking that maybe Ajay's trying to build up something. When to really tell him how he feels- 

He didn't realize it was today. 

Because just from an accidental touch, and from being too close, and a _look_ , he realized that this thing between them was just shining through the dark of it all. 

He looks at Ajay, watches how his breath is short as his hand inches closer to his and grabs hold of it once more. 

His other hand reaches to cup his cheek, and Ajay turns his head to kiss his palm and grips the held one tighter. 

Jason swallows thickly. Bites his lip. 

Ajay kisses his palm again before Jason leans forward kisses him, soft and lingering, before Ajay's other hand is at the back of his head and _that's it, he feels it_ , their kiss is hard and Ajay's been waiting this for a long while and Jason feels like he's about to fall apart, so pleasantly surprised and actually happy that this is really happening. 

Ajay's grip on his hair tightens when he kisses down from his jawline to his neck- 

and Jason can't help mumble as he kisses him. 

"You look,"

He presses his lips on his jugular. 

"So much,"

He goes lower. 

"Like an angel." 

He listens, just to how Ajay moans before continuing. 

Their movie is forgotten and Ajay is gripping the cushions hard while Jason thrusts into him, and it only takes long before Ajay leans upwards, grabs him and mashes their lips together and suddenly the world is a spiral of euphoria coursing in his body- hearing Ajay cry out for him, watching how he falls back when he fills him up. 

They end up laid out in the couch for awhile. 

"I love you," Jason says, "It's been like that for a while."

 

_**~** tick. tock. tick. tock. **~**_

 

It's their first anniversary, and Jason makes a photo collage of their polaroid photos and Ajay gives him a pocket watch with a small painting of an elephant inside. 

Jason stares at it, eyes wide. 

"I made it for you," Ajay says, scratching the back of his head. "... Do you like it?" He asks. 

The pocket watch ticks softly. Ticks in a rhythm that fills him with delight. 

"Like it...?" Jason repeats. He looks back to Ajay, grinning, "I _love_ it." 

He places it next to their collage and Jason throws his arms around Ajay's waist, pulling him into a kiss and lifting him- 

Ajay gasps- out of surprise from being lifted, but he's smiling all the way through, arms around Jason's neck. 

"Happy anniversary, Ajay." Jason whispers,

"Yeah- happy anniversary, Jason." Ajay whispers back. 

The pocket watch ticks softly behind them. 

_**~** tick. tock. tick. tock. **~**_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even more fun fact: this takes place in 2012, so basically this was way before ishwari died.


	3. the gun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are so, so fucked, Jason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like im gonna get mcfucking crucified
> 
> anyway, heads up for this one: sexual asphyxia, even more sex, and the cheating tag is emphasized greatly. vaas is kinky.

click.

 

"Am I dead?" Jason groans out, actually ready to believe so from the hard blow to his head. His hearing came to focus as a bark of laughter filled his ears. 

"You wish, _hermano_." 

He finds the source of the voice squatting right in front of him. It's like seeing a demon- eyes flickered with an intent for murder, piercing into his soul, a smile so malicious, but he's missing his horns and tail and he's thought for a few seconds that this could be hell and Vaas is just fucking with him. 

He could only stare back as Vaas reached, his hair brushed to the side, so mockingly gentle and tender. He thinks of the clicks of the weapons in the distance, the ammo being loaded, how they make his nerves burn and something in him just seems to match up to those sounds. 

It echoes in his ears, a slowed down version of the little pocket watch's noises. 

Ajay. 

He remembers. 

He's a relief in his head but to think about what they'll do to him makes his stomach drop. 

 

_click._

The click of a gun as he loads the ammo is something he's grown familiar to these past few days- others being bathing in pirate's blood, a rain of bullets, just to name a few. There is no sense of right or wrong to go with anymore- or at least the kind he once new, like the one back at home. No- killing, letting bloodshed be a cleansing to those that worked under the bastards, _tyrants, savages, psychos_ , if you will, and stealing a new weapon from every successful kill of a man in a higher rank was his new idea for productivity- the thing that could actually get him somewhere.

But that somewhere is a place he didn't expect. He’d had it carefully done in his head- kill the outposts, get Vaas and make sure the weapons are clean off of both of them, and fucking strangle the life out of him, watch him die because shooting him or stabbing him too quick is far too merciful for the shit he’s done. 

But while his hands are bruising around Vaas’s jugular, their position was made aware of so, so quickly, just as Vaas’s legs had gotten around Jason’s waist. 

Vaas never kept his eyes away from him. Jason bites his lip, hard, tries to steel away as the man below him rocks his hips against his, the look on his face a message that doesn’t even need to be said, grin menacing, eyes drilling straight through his soul. 

Inside him- something breaks. The adrenaline and bloodthirsty rage had been consumed by a sudden vertigo of lust and heat, but a hand remains on Vaas’s neck while the other is busy, leaving his pants around his thighs and Vaas’s down one of his knees. The clicking noise is slow, but immense, in his head, and he hears it while Vaas gasps, faded from choking and relishing in every good breath he could take before Jason has it around his neck again and again.

He hears it while Vaas moans, unable to do anything but keep his gaze locked on his as he fucks him, no sense of right or wrong, no sense of _anything_ as he keeps going and going, and Vaas almost passes out once he practically cries out when they both come. 

Even through mangled breaths, Vaas manages to pull him in, mouth so close to his ear.

”You are so, so fucked, Jason.” He hisses.

Vaas has taken him. Just not the way he thought he would have. 

 

_click._

 

There seems to be no wrack of guilt running through his head any longer- whatever was left of his old self, it remains around Ajay, his family, his friends. 

The clicking noise is rampant. Just like how he fucks Vaas. 

Vaas hasn’t let go of him, and Jason is still sure, while sleeping with him, he’s been getting ready to murder him in his sleep. But when, is his question, and it’s been left unanswered. 

He thinks of how Vaas has his clutches on him, his teeth grinding on the flesh of his shoulders, a demon with invisible horns and glowing eyes that looks at him through the dark jungle, so dangerously alluring and something that forces him so wide awake.

But when he holds him at night, he dreams of Ajay, remembers him so clearly.

Those dreams were feelings of happiness, feelings of peace, sanity and order. The times when he wasn’t broken but to the breaking point, but it’s words that he always seems to remember just before he wakes up. 

His mind always paints the pictures.

Ajay leans close. Kisses him by his ear. On top of a snowy, snowy mountain with a freezing temperature, Ajay, pressed against him, is a comfort and warmth, something so unreal.

“ _I love you,_ ” He whispers, voice so familiar, so tender, “ _Come back. Come back to me._ ” 

When he wakes up, the halo of an angel is gone, the remains of light turned into solid and cracked into the skull. He holds onto Vaas, inhales the faint scent of gunpowder and seawater.

 _Dreams- they’re nothing but bullshit_ , he remembers Vaas say, when he once told him about them. 

 

  _click._

 

He hears about someone going on a rampage in the jungle, Vaas’s men tell of it, and he eavesdrops on who it is- someone who’s matching up to him with a bow and arrow. 

“‘S one of Hoyt’s hostages!” A pirate with a thin, Chinese accent says, wiping his gun as he tells his mates who sit with him. “Think it’s the Kyrati one.”

Jason’s eyes widen. 

“Who?” Another pirate asks, accent thicker- but definitely different. Must be Russian. 

“His name is Ajay Ghale- they’re gonna give a great fuckin’ pay to the one who gets his head.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS came later than I wanted. I wish I'd say that this was because I was trying to rewrite it over and over to get it right, but my computer died without warning and I had to be out for a couple of days so basically I just updated this on some kind of business day or some shit.


	4. blue lily (reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter has a l o t of gore  
> this is your chance to look away because good god ldkjflsdkjfls

His grandmother once told him about the flowers in her garden. 

It was a place he used to play in when he was younger- always gathered butterflies, squirrels, birds. It was a small paradise, the place where he'd climb trees or go watch the fishes in the pond. 

The flowers were Jason's favorite. He'd pick them, make necklaces, bracelets, or simply decorate them on things inside the house (if he was allowed to.) His grandmother was fond of them, always told him about which was which and what meant what. 

An Amaryllis-  a gift from his grandfather to her when they were younger, grew most commonly below the windows that faced the garden. A symbol for beauty, the flower that his grandfather gave to her while courting. She'd kept it for a long time, planted many of them in memory of him. Jason gave it to his mother once, during Mother's Day, gave another to a girl back in high school during Valentine's day.

He remembers giving one to Ajay when they were out exploring during camping- gave another to Vaas when they were going out for a hunt. 

A Freesium- one of his other favorites, probably the first gift Jason's received out of pure irony. A symbol for innocence and thoughtfulness, Oliver had given a bouquet to him after Jason's first one night stand in a long time. Once Jason had caught onto it, Oliver laughed, got punched playfully, and Jason took care of it well.

It might be dying now considering his stay in the island. 

A blue lily.

That was the one he favors the most. 

They were meant for purity, innocence as well, and there were hundreds of them gathered around his grandmother's coffin in her funeral, scattered on the floor accompanied with fairy lights hung on the ceiling- she was always into making darker situations feel lighter. Even if she died, the spirit of what she wanted was there. 

The blue lily, the remains of Jason's purity, is rotten, weak, drowning in blood. 

Time passes by and the pocket watch tells it, ticking life away, quick, even if it may not seem to be. 

Ajay blinks from the other side of the gap. The bridge between them is broken, but a lucky jump could make a good replacement for it. 

Jason stares right at him. Ajay had bandages patched all over him, his jacket was torn but still tied at his waist, and he was covered in blood, with a face so broken from abuse and the clutches of the jungle- he'd hardly recognized him as Ajay- the man he'd remember in his dreams, from what feels like years ago, but just the softness his face has the second he spots Jason, is a hint of what was left of it. 

A sound in his head works back. 

_tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock._

It comes in like a rush- but Jason knows it well, and it goes fast, loud, drills into his head just as Ajay takes steps back and makes a jump for it. 

It's gotten _louder_ , right as he leaps, suspended in the air for five seconds while Jason realizes he's standing at the edge with his arms out. 

 

He catches him- and they fall into the ground, weapons tumbling alongside them during the collision. 

It's a rushed feeling while the pocket watch floods back to him. Ajay looks at him, all kinds of emotion, somewhere between happiness, anger, despair, fear and relief- just compiled in a whole two seconds before he kisses him, depraved and impatient, knocking Jason to reality before he returns it, clutching onto Ajay tight.

The feeling of sanity. 

Order. 

Security. 

It's an overwhelming feeling to come back to. 

Overwhelming, however short.

He realizes it's his last look on Ajay's calm face before the familiar _click_ noise overtakes, because Vaas, just a few feet away, has a gun pointing at Ajay as Jason tilts his head back. Jason knows the face he makes as he stands alone, knowing. He glowers, and Jason imagines him growling and baring non-existent fangs as he steps closer. 

All the while, despite the water flowing, despite the crunches the ground makes with every step, reality bounces around inside his ears as the noises, now both the fucking _ticking_ , and _clicking_ , reaching around his brain. 

Ajay doesn't move from where he is. Vaas has a glare, kept on Ajay, not on Jason, he realizes. 

"Either of you..." Vaas warns, clearly, "Fucking _move_ \--"

And that's about the last of Vaas's voice that he could really hear of, rather than think of. Jason's forced to watch with the noises overtaking as Vaas moves closer, _over and over and over and fucking over,_ and it's become more noticeable that the ticking noise is trying to move out of rhythm from the ticking. 

It's soon enough that there is no real sound anymore. Jason is deafened from the real world with only two noises and his sight to keep him in tact. 

He watches Ajay and how he shifts with agitation, only able to glare back at Vaas. Jason remembers this side of him- the ticking noise overtakes the clicking as he remembers how his moves involve enough risk and thought.

Vaas is only a few feet away and about to pull the trigger at any moment, but Ajay risks with defiance and the bullet only grazes his cheek when he grabs for the discarded D2. He immediately aims it at Vaas, and the both of them are keeping their glares boring into each other. Jason tilts his head back for a second, the clicking noise dominates as Vaas's eyes flicker to him with a message, a sign, and when he looks back, Ajay ends up distracted looking between them until he realizes that Jason's own hand had grabbed his throat. 

_ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock-_

He flips their position and the D2 in Ajay's hand gets set off and shot into the bushes. Ajay opens his mouth to scream, all the shock and betrayal reaching to his face as his hands fly onto the one around his neck, trying to free himself from the soon tightening hold. The ticking noise goes wild as he struggles, and Jason yells- no, he wants to yell, but even as he can feel his throat straining nothing ever comes out. His nails break into the skin of Ajay's neck as it happens, and he looks, terrified, pained, still struggling, and every time Ajay thrashes the ticking noise keeps on going. 

_ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktocktickto **ckticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock** -_

He can't _take it anymore_. 

This once soothing feeling was an illusion to all the pain the jungle has swallowed them in-

His throat is painful from his continuous screaming as Ajay's blood starts pooling on the ground and painting his hands, tender flesh at his fingers as he practically rips open his neck, feeling how Ajay still tries to scream while Jason buries his hands in the flesh, feeling the vibrations of the last of his voice, and he just keeps going and going until the flesh turns more tender than it should be, blood soaking the ground, his clothes and Jason, and Ajay's body is lifeless all the way through.

Jason sighs. 

The ticking slows down. It slows down nicely. 

_clickclickclick-_

Jason's attention moves onto Vaas, who stands in front of Ajay's lifeless body as a spectator to the little scene. He smiles at him- smirks, more like it, moves closer at the side of the body and squats down to his level while the gun is back at its holster. He looks at Jason before looking back at Ajay's body, before reaching out for the eyes that somehow still manage to bore their last moments into him, crushing the gelatinous material of them and scraping them out, making what was left of Ajay's eyes to become craters as the rest of it have been tossed away. 

_clickclickclickclickclick-_

His hands cradle Jason's face as he gives him a kiss, before they set down to hold his bloodied hands, all the while with Vaas keeping his stare at Jason's. He looks at him, and he knows, still keeps the sweet smile, brings his hands to his neck. 

_clickclickclickclickclickclickclickcli **ckclickclickclick-**_

Jason's hands instinctively have their nails on Vaas's flesh. Jason watches his mouth, as he speaks, and Vaas says it slowly, like he knows Jason needs to read his lips rather than really hear this part. 

 _Do it, mijo,_ he mouths. _Do it._

In a matter of seconds, the world has been plunged into a deafening silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi! Thank you for reading! If you want to see me start rambling about the stuff this universe has, a meta post will be uploaded in my Far Cry blog! (https://broken-balance-baby.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> if ur thinking i've abandoned the other au, think again! it's just coming slowly though, apologies.


End file.
